


Surprise

by curiouserncuriouser



Series: The Songbird [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser
Summary: Shyla hadn't anticipated seeing Henry Cavill again, and if if she had, she wouldn't have guessed it included a lap dance.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Songbird [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699837
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is one possible ending to "The Songbird" where our protagonist, Shyla, finds herself torn between her leading men. If you want to read all the plot leading up to it, please check out the first work in the series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905268/
> 
> If you HAVE read that, this picks up during the press events for Civil War, so a number of months afterwards.
> 
> The song in my head for the final dance is "Fitness" by Lizzo (which wouldn't have been out at the time, but whatever, I'm the author and this is the song I want to imagine): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yzsh-PDF30
> 
> The controversial mustache: https://data.whicdn.com/images/298488535/original.gif

Oh god. Shit. Shit shit shit. They had told her when she signed on to do Lip Sync Battle against Tom Holland as a Civil War press thing, that there was going to be a surprise mystery judge. She had assumed it would be another member of the Avengers, maybe one of the guys who hadn’t been in Civil War, Chris Hemsworth or something. She had _not_ expected them to try to make it a Marvel vs. DC thing, and she _certainly_ hadn’t expected to see Henry walk out. The show runners couldn’t have known about their history together. Other than the joke she’d made that kicked everything off, nothing had been public. But when she came out on stage for the actual performance…there he was. Henry fucking Cavill. Why would he agree to this? Surely they’d told him who he was judging. It wouldn’t be so bad, except the choreography for her last song basically had her giving the guest judge a lap dance.

She made it through the initial numbers, everything was fine. She was sure she felt his eyes boring into her, but she needed to not take it too seriously. He was a judge after all, of course he was supposed to watch her, it would be weird if he didn’t. When she made her entrance for the last number, she just had to focus on the choreography, her facial expressions, etc. She made her way over to the judges, danced, and slid herself down his body. He seemed pleased to see her, and the look on his face when she looked over her shoulder as she was grinding on his lap seemed very pleased indeed, but that only served to make her feel guilty.

When she finished, and he was asked to evaluate her performance, he tugged at his collar a bit for comic effect, but then looked her in the eyes and said “Stunning. Simply stunning.” She blushed from more than the athletic effort of her song. He did vote for her as the winner, but ultimately it was pretty undeniable that Tom won the battle, the audience certainly agreed.

When they wrapped, she went straight back to her dressing room to get out of the whole get-up. She wasn’t sure if she’d catch Henry, he’d probably already be gone, so she started crafting a text in her head to apologize. She changed into her comfy clothes and sat to take off her makeup. At least her lipstick, the glitter lips looked amazing but they were a bit much, and she was starving so she knew they wouldn’t survive a burger. A knock on the door took her out of her reverie, she called out to come in.

Henry locked eyes with her reflection, and he smiled at her. Just as the first time they met, she was stunning. Her dances had all taken his breath away, even before the…more intimate parts occurred. He had to come talk to her, make the most of the opportunity, but now that he was right here with her, alone in her dressing room, he was speechless. He tried to remember what he was going to say, but he just sat there with his mouth open like a fish, raking his hand through his hair.

She stood, turning to him, and started to move like she was going to hug him, but thought better of it. “Hey, Henry, I’m so sorry! I swear, I didn’t know you were going to be the guest judge, I would have changed the choreography if I’d known. That wasn’t appropriate after…the way I treated you.”

He looked shocked for a second, “What? No, not at all, Shyla!” he stepped towards her and reached a hand to her elbow. “I just came back to congratulate you on an excellent performance!”

“I just…I’m so sorry for everything, Henry. I should have called you, but I was just such a chicken.”

“Please, Shyla, don’t worry about it. I understand. Truly, I just wanted to see you again and say hello.”

She gave him a sad smile, and reached her arms up to hug him. “It’s really good to see you,” she said into his chest.

“It’s really good to see you too, Shyla.” When she stepped back, he could see that her eyes were a little extra shiny, like she was about to cry. “Hey now,” he said, putting a hand on her cheek, “what’s this then?”

She covered his and in hers. “I just feel guilty about the way I left things.”

“You have nothing to feel guilty about. It wasn’t the right time. But how have things been going? You’ve been making a lot of waves on your press tour!”

She moved her things around and offered him a chair. “Well, I don’t know if Marvel’s publicists knew what they were getting into with me! It’s been kinda fun, though. And hopefully it makes some interviewers think twice about their sexist questions. What have you been up to? That mustache is…something else!”

“That’s really what I’ve been focusing on, is my mustache, well spotted.”

“I can’t decide if it’s hideous or if it suits you perfectly. Maybe both?” she teased.

“I love it, it has a power all its own!”

“Well, as long as you like it, that’s what really matters.”

“You’re too kind. Well, aside from growing this splendid beast, I’ve been filming. I was just in Paris, and I’m about to head to New Zealand.”

“Oh no! And they dragged you to New York? They didn’t need to do that, we didn’t _need_ a guest judge!”

“They hardly had to drag me! I wanted to see you, Shyla. And I’m glad to see you’re doing well. You look…”

“Stunning?” she provided, with a bit of a smirk.

“I was going to say ‘happy,’ but you do, as always, look stunning,” he agreed. “Are you…seeing anyone?”

She blushed a little and looked at the floor, shaking her head. “No. You?”

“No. Not since you.”

She looked up, scanning his face. “I’m sorry, Henry, that’s not what I wanted for you. I wanted you to be happy.”

“In my defense, I did try. It just wasn’t…right.” It wasn’t _her_ , was what he wanted to say. But he couldn’t bring himself to. “And I’ve been busy filming. And, you know, growing a mustache like this is hard work.”

“Very effortful, I can tell. Takes a lot of hands-on time,” she smiled up at him, and he was struck by how her eyes sparkled.

She turned and grabbed a cloth, wiping her lipstick off. He wanted to say something, but he found he was just staring at her lips. After she’d gotten all the glitter off, it almost looked like they were swollen from kissing. His mind drifted back to that first night they were together, seeing her lips look much like that, but that time it was because of him.

“There, that’s better. The glitter lips look good, but they kind of feel like sandpaper.” She faced him again, and when she looked him in the eyes, she saw everything. She almost gasped. He still had feelings for her. He really meant it when he’d said he wasn’t mad. And she…she had to admit that she still wanted him, too. She hardly even realized she was doing it, but she leaned in to kiss him.

His eyebrows raised for a moment, but he smiled as he deepened the kiss. She still tasted just as sweet as he remembered, lips just as soft. He broke the kiss for a moment just to look at her, make sure the moment was real. A look of concern passed across her face, but she saw his excited face.

“Are you sure?” he asked. She just nodded, grabbing his shirt front, and he let out a small “hooray!” before she pulled him in for another kiss. This time they both smiled into it, bumping teeth a little.

He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. “Hooray!” she imitated him, and ran her fingers in his hair. “Mmm…did I ever tell you I love it when you wear your hair curly? I could run my fingers through it all day.”

“You did not, but that is excellent information! I will never style it any other way!”

“Although, it is fun to mess it up when it’s perfectly-coiffed, too.”

“Make up your mind, woman!” he nipped her neck for emphasis.

She gasped, and chuckled. “Those teeth are nice, too. Those sharp canines…I get why vampires are so in!”

He opened wide and feigned sucking her blood, then licked and kissed down to her collarbone. She sighed, continuing to rake through his hair. She adjusted herself in his lap, resulting in her grinding her ass into him a bit. He squeezed her into him, sucking in a breath against her skin. She bit at his ear, needing to get some sort of payback for all that his teeth were doing. Now all bets were off, he moved his hand up under her shorts, grabbing at her ass, his pinkie grazing dangerously close to her pussy. She gasped in his ear, encouraging his attack. She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him heatedly, and he realized he needed more access. He lifted her and sat her on the vanity, grinning down at her excitement as she clamored to undo his shirt buttons. He ran his hands up her sides, diverting her from her task just long enough to pull her sweatshirt off. She could still focus on his buttons while he ran a hand over her back to unhook her bra. He slid the straps off her shoulders slowly, running his fingertips along her skin and enjoying the slow reveal. She took care of the last button, and ran her hands over his abs, his chest. Just enjoying the feel of his skin, the muscles underneath. He watched her watching him, feeling his cock ache as she licked her lips in hunger, and her nipples get hard without the warmth of her bra.

He grabbed her ass again, but this time he tore her shorts and panties off. Her smell made him hungry. She grabbed at his waistband, but he took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it, then murmured “Not yet, love,” and moved her hand to his hair as he knelt. He draped her legs over his shoulders, kissing along the inside of her thigh. When he reached her mound, he paused for a second, just breathing in her wet heat. He brought his hand up, pressing into her lips, but not spreading them just yet. He slowly pressed his thumb into her folds, slowly running it up towards her clit, then mirroring the move with his other thumb. She was twitching with need, gripping his hair in both hands. He knew she didn’t have much patience with being teased, she much preferred being the tease, but that made it even more fun watching her. He kissed her again before delving into her with his tongue. She cried out a little, and he couldn’t help but grin as she pulled him into her, and he gave her what she wanted, slipping his fingers inside her, lapping at her.

She bucked under him as she came, crying out. When he felt her thighs relax around his head, and her grip loosen on his hair, he kissed her thigh again before easing them off his shoulders and standing. She was gorgeous, sitting there fully naked and breathless, eyes half-open. She blindly reached through the scattered pieces of makeup, and when she brought her hand up, it was offering him a cleansing wipe. “I think I made a mess of your mustache.”

He laughed as he took it, and had barely wiped at his facial hair with it before she grabbed at his waistband and started pulling him back between her legs, she made quick work of his belt and fly, reaching in and gripping his shaft. He let out an involuntary grunt, rocking towards her, and hooked his thumbs into his waistband to pull his jeans and briefs down. She helped free his cock and continued to grip it, pumping him as she pulled him closer to her entrance. He grabbed her hips and was in in one smooth thrust. She leaned back, crying out again and bracing herself on the counter. She exhaled his name and wrapped a hand around his neck. She pulled him and kissed him, he could feel more than hear her moans as he withdrew slowly and thrust again. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed into him, crushing her breasts into his chest. She shuddered as she came again, breathing his name. It was all the encouragement he needed, he picked up the pace, clutching her hips hard. Before long, she was coming again, her cascading orgasms sending him over the edge.

He stayed inside her for a moment as they panted, chest heaving and eyes locked. He kissed her slowly, sweetly, and then just smiled at her.

“Oh, Henry,” she breathed. “That was…thank you.”

He nuzzled her neck, laughing a little, and replied, “No, thank _you_.”

They reluctantly moved apart, got cleaned up, and started getting dressed. He bent to pick up her discarded sweatshirt for her, and felt her hand on his back. When he stood, she pulled him and wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. He just held her there, lightly stroking her hair. “Thank you for coming back, Henry. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for being you.”

He kissed her on top of her head. “It was all my pleasure. You are worth the wait, Shyla.”

“When do you leave for New Zealand?”

He grimaced, “Tomorrow. But I could probably push my flight out a little…”

“No, I’m leaving the day after on an early flight.”

He squeezed her a little. “When are you done with press stuff?”

“Some conventions over the summer, but I’m done with the bulk of it.”

He hesitated a little. Even knowing this was what she wanted, it was difficult putting himself out there again. “Could you come with me? To New Zealand? I’ll be back in London for more shooting after that.”

She looked up at him, beaming, and nodded. He squeezed her even tighter, and she let out an involuntary grunt. “Hey, I can’t go if you crush me first!”

“I’m just excited!”

“Me too,” she agreed, kissing his chest. “Wow, holy shit, if I’m going to go to New Zealand tomorrow, I better figure some stuff out!”

**Author's Note:**

> I only have the one chapter of this. Should there be more? Kudos & comments always appreciated, but especially if you want more Henry Hotness!


End file.
